Extreme heat
Extreme heatMetroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide pg. 24''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Samus Screen, also known as intense heatMetroid Prime Heads-Up DisplayMetroid: Zero Mission manual or high temperaturesMetroid Prime manual''Metroid: Other M'' manual, is a common obstacle throughout many games in the Metroid series. The temperature rises to extreme levels, and thus, will damage certain non-heat tolerant creatures, including humans. In the case of Samus Aran, her basic Power Suit's life support systems will begin to fail if she is exposed to extreme heat, and either has to run through the heated area quickly or wait until she can arm herself with the Varia Suit, which negates heat damage. Role and Appearances Often, when Samus Aran enters a lava-themed area, she will be consistently damaged when exploring most rooms in it. In most games, the damage is five energy units per second, but Metroid: Other M is more forgiving in that only one unit of Energy is lost, because Samus will be forced to go through superheated rooms in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere until she gets to the top of the Crater Interior, where Adam Malkovich will finally authorize activation of the Varia Feature. In Metroid: Zero Mission, superheated rooms will be marked on the map in orange. When stepping into one of these such rooms, there will be an orange hue shadowing most of the screen. Barely any superheated areas are featured in Zero Mission's Norfair, but this changes in Super Metroid, as almost every room is hot. A mirage effect is usually used for superheated rooms in Super Metroid and Other M. In Metroid Prime, if Samus encounters heat in the Magmoor Caverns before acquiring the Varia Suit, her Visor will glow an orange tint, water will condense on her Visor, and the Heads-Up Display will warn her about the extreme heat. In Metroid: Samus Returns, superheated rooms are indicated by a red glow from the doors into them when they are open, as a warning not to enter unless the Varia Suit has been acquired. These rooms are found in Area 1 through Area 5 and usually contain item expansions or serve as shortcuts to previous areas. All superheated rooms are marked as red on the map. A remix of the Magmoor Caverns theme plays in each of the superheated rooms in Samus Returns. The Varia Suit/Feature is only good for stopping damage from hot atmospheres, and is not capable of protecting Samus from actual lava, or heat-based attacks. She will have to obtain the Gravity Suit in order to completely stop or reduce lava damage. Metroid, Metroid Prime Pinball, Metroid Prime Hunters, and Metroid Prime: Federation Force, while all featuring lava areas, do not feature extreme heat as an obstacle. The lack of these areas in Metroid would impact Zero Mission, as there are few of them in that game, allowing the Varia Suit to be skipped. Trivia *''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to rooms with extreme heat as "hot-air corridors". Gallery Lavahot.gif|Extreme heat in Norfair, Zero Mission PYR Missile Tank 7.gif|Extreme heat in Sector 3 (PYR), Fusion IntenseHeatDetected.png|Suit warning, Prime ULF 40.jpg|Extreme heat in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere, Other M MSR Area 1 Vertical Chamber Extreme Heat Open Door.jpg|An open door to a superheated room in Area 1, Samus Returns MSR Area 2 Superheated Free Aim.jpg|Extreme heat in Area 2, Samus Returns Area 4 Map.jpg|Superheated rooms on the Area 4 map in Samus Returns, which are marked in red See also *Air of Dark Aether *Acid Rain *Extreme cold References ru:Высокая температура Category:Obstacles Category:Norfair Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Pyrosphere Category:Sector 3